skies_of_fortunafandomcom-20200215-history
The Hawthorn Scroll
Found by Hawthorn early on in his life, the pirate long sought the scroll’s true secrets, yet only managed to uncover a fraction of its knowledge. The Scroll You must make Water of the Air, and Sun of the Shadow, Fire of Stone, and Hymn of Salt. The Black Soar. The Great Grin. The Bold Gift. (Picture of a man holding out the flag of Jacknow, on which is drawn the city of Cine) Here is the last True Step and the beginning of the Black Womb. (Indecipherable text, a hidden walkway, a dark, forgotten path through sewers and ruins of Cine.) *This text speaks of the pathways under Cerge and how to forge a compass attuned to Karem, of course require the Seed of Karem to make. Of the sun take the light The Red path that is so bright And of the Moon do also The road dark they both trowe The Life Underground This I call it with praise and fear Ur Root and Ur Tree it is called also And other names many more Of them drawe out wisdom and age And make of them a marriage pure Between the starmetal and the wind Espowsed with the cross of iron But of this scope thou must beware Or else thy path will be full bare It must be made of his own kind Mark thou now in thy mind The Seed of Karem men call this A stone golden or glass so it is Rested in Mother's lap That all the work doth conceal The Serpent of life must be called also And other boons many more Through which causeth life Betwixt the stone and the rock But looke thou no division Be there in the conjunction Of the moon and of sun After the marriage be in hand Go forth on the Red path So the marriage will precede Shadow that is good and fine Holds the key to the Garden Once it has grown forth underground Roots being its bed under Man's roots Now when arrived by scope Olde men call it a key The which hath a great nature To bring a stone that is so pure So They with kindly nourishment Perfect stone and soil But in the time when they be put Let never the gate be unshut Till they have ingendred a portion In the world there not such a one From Father bleeds Son. From Time comes the Grin's favour. From blood of the youngest, the Eldest will take. (A sun and moon hover in the air above a square castle. A high flag flies above three towers. One is tallest, called Cerge, one is mid height, called Pierry, and the third is Chierre, toppled and in broken ruin. Feathers fly around the scene, marked with names of the dead.) *The names are the elders of the three cities on the capital spire. One city has fallen, and all but three bloodlines are dead. The captain has interrogated each,the last being in Cerge. All three told him the same phrase; *"Karem flourishes under the shadow of the Mad Moon, cut by the Divide, fed by the Lady. The Whip will never forgive and so we must in turn. The Testament absolves." It howls from the Tail's Tip and the Candle's Horn. The Red Axe. The Blue Axe. The Mouth of Choleric beware. (A jewel shining like a sun floating above a pedestal. an axe beak on either side. A monstrous tree-chicken-thing stands on an empty orb, clouds above. its wings are veiny and look like dripping gore) *candle's horn being a dungeon under the higher lighthouse in Monte, HS, Yail's Tip being a temple under the natural dock LS Lese. Each is guarded by an acid breathing Axebeak that wakes up from petrification. Here is the last of Black, and the beginning to put away the sleep. That Black Womb. Take the Bridge Lyanhk so Noble That sit so high in majesty With her beams that shines so bright In all places wherever that she be For she is mother and judge to all things Maintainer of order to crop and root So she layette those marks With the when the Form carved each rock For she is salve to every mind That did send out her children to each Take good heed unto this lore I say unto learned and unto clerk And Azath is my name Which Agintoth bound with his own hand And Biss is my dame You shall verily understand. Now I shall here begin For to teach thee a ready way Or else little shall thou win Take good heed what I do say Divide thou Lyanhk in many parts With her beams that be so bright And this with nature her convert That which is mirror of all light This Lyanhk hath full many a name Which that is full hard to know But thou must hold her aloft And but thou take the very same The black garden ye shall not know Therefore I counsel ere ye begin Know it well what it should be And that is fast make it slow For then it shall full well like thee Now understand what I mean And take good heed thereto Our work else shall little be seen And turn thee to much woe As I have said this our lore Many a name I wish Karem hath Some behind and some before As those Olde doth Karem give (Indecipherable text, mention of the marks gathered at every sight, the organization of a ritual. The last part is translated in the margins. "In the sea without lees Standeth the page of Carech Stolen from the time's reprieve. * And kindled itself yet full stable When all words read and faded ** He standeth still here as a stone Here is now both white and red And all so the Garden Door will open All and some without fable Both hard and soft and malleable Set to rest in its Black Bed Understand now well and right And thank you Gods of this sight" *There is a forest in HS, eastern marked spire, where it is rumoured time stands still. **read the page of fated history, the spell auto casts and the door to the garden, Karem's seed ground made of perfect black soil, is revealed, and the seed can be planted, which will begin to grow Karem's avatar, deck tree style. The page of Carech is my song, robbed from time to hold sun long. Black Womb. Red Seed. Soar at her back. I shall you tell with plain declaration Where, how, and what is my generation Yithila is my Father And Salnec is my Mother And Toophia truly is my Sister And Agintoth forsooth is my Brother The Ink of Man is my name That which is leader of all this game That sometime was both wood and wild And now I am both meek and mild The Blind and the Sharp with their might Have chastised me that was so light My sails that brought me Hither and thither where I thought Now with their might they pull, And bring me where they will The Blood of mine heart I wish Now causeth both joy and blisse And dissolveth the very Gate And knitteth Him ere he have done Now maketh hard that was lix And causeth him to be fix Of my blood and water I wish Plenty in all the World there is It runneth in every place Who it findeth he hath grace In the World it runneth over all And goeth round as a ball But thou understand well this Of the worke thou shalt miss Therefore know ere thou begin What he is and all his kin Many a name he hath full sure And all is but one Nature Thou must plant him in the Black And raise him to answer to all And make them bound to you Lo here is the Visage of Karem Category:Artifacts